Her Grey
by Insane-Random-Girl-17
Summary: She will never know how she stole the heart of an Earl. CielxOc Sequel up.
1. Her Grey

Ciel watched the girl from a far. She had waist long chocolate-brown brown hair with Orange eyes, she was pale and the vision of an angel.

And She was also his fiance's 'arch-rival'.

After recently finding out that Elizabeth was a fencing champion, Sebastian had found some old records, he had promised to watch a compatison she was to compete in.

Everyone in the room excepted the young Middleford genius to win...

Not the German forgenier, the one that was two years her junior.

The one that happen to only know the rules and never had any actually training.

Ciel watched as the girl contuined to battle her way win after win.

Elizabeth looked ashamed not only to lose but in front of her fiance and mother.

Aunt Frances had yet to say a word to her daughter instead took interest in the one who beat her.

When the forgenier was given the medal she was crowded by people wanting to know where she was from, who she was and her family's name.

When someone deiceied in the commotion to try to touch the young lady. She started swinging her blade around to get some room.

"That's enough can't you see your crowding her she can't answer all your questions at once." Aunt Frances told them everyone back off, she motioned the girl to come towards her. The girl hesitated before walking to us.

"I do believe that you need some food after a compation like that, come I'll treat you."

Elizabeth and the nameless angel changed and we headed to dinner.

"I am Marchioness Frances Middleford, this is my daughter Elizabeth you beat her in the competion."

"I'm Gale Spreckles, my father told me much about you Marchioness." the girl how she looked timid, thou she held a strong voice and never broke eye contact with the Marchioness.

"That's an odd name for a young lady." Ciel couldn't stop himself from saying it.

She turned and stared at him in his eye and give a smile that took his breath away.

"Its is a nickname my full name is a hassle so my family just uses Gale."

When their food arrived Ciel found himself like this new pawn better than the one that was supposed to be his 'queen'.

"Gale! Your so pretty why don't you wear something cute~!" Elizabeth's voice squeaked out, refering to Gale's dark blue and black dress.

Lady Gale raised her eyebrow "Define cute Lady Elizabeth."

"You know pink, orange, bows, butterflies, and ribbons." she said thinking of her version of adorable.

"Lady Elizabeth your version of cute and mine are on opposite scales. What I am wearing now I find as you put it cute. I have no need for bows anymore I'm 12 already it's time to put such childness of bows and butterflies behind." She stated with a slight poison.

"How does your fiance think of you not being cute." Elizabeth challenged.

"MY fiance died a year ago. Even so, he did not mind the fact I grew up, not stay in a childish fantasy were a woman could not be strong."

"The man is supposed to protect the woman."

"Where I am from as long as there one willing to fight no one cares."

"You said you last name is Spreckles, is your family one of the knights of Germany?" Sebastian questioned seeing as the two young ladies were ready to jump at each other's throat.

"Yes, my father is part of the german knights."

"Why are you in england?" Marchioness asked.

"My mother and father had divorced when I was ten, Mother is re-marrying someone here in England, I am here to live with her."

"Why not live with your Father?"

She paused for a moment thinking her words over carefully.

"My Father is better off without me, besides my mother's new husband makes me laugh more."

Ciel looked at the girl, she grew up fast because of her parents split, he because they were taking from him.

"I thank you for the dinner but I must be off any darker and I would feel un-comterable walking home." With that Gale bowed and left.

That wasn't the last I saw of her, one week later

"Undertaker are you in?"

"Hehehe~ welcome little earl~"

"I need some information on-" before i could finish he covered my mouth.

"Shhhh~ my wife and child don't know about it yet~"

"Papa! Where did you put the needles- hey your that Phantomhive boy." I turned and saw Gale in a lab coat and her hair pulled back.

"Gale? why are you here?" I was shocked that a girl a lovely and fiery as her was in a place so... dead.

"Ehhh? The question is why are you here? this is my new home my mama married the Undertaker."

"I'm here because um-" Crap why would someone even be near an undertakers with out someone dead being there.

"Ohh here for information on the recent killings?"

"EHHH?! You know/knew?" the Undertaker and I said.

"Papa you're not as quite as you think."

with that she walked off.

Everytime I had a case we'd go find information we see her.

I slowly let myself fall into her grey.

She wasn't dark or light but a blend she was grey.

Soon my soul would be taken from me, given to the demon I made a Promise to.

But she would forever hold my heart.

The one she unknowingly took from me.


	2. His Dark

I saw him in the crowd.

He was beautiful, like an angel. A dark blue eye, smooth skin and black blue hair.

Father told me of this child.

Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Guard Dog.

I rolled my eyes at his fiance she seemed like she'd piss me off.

"Ciel~! I''ll win so I can prove my love to you!" the blonde annoyence declared in front of her family.

I smirked quitely to myself, Challenge excepted.

I beat everyone in the competion, Well that's no fun! I barely even know the rules! England trains weak puppies not even able to - did someone grab my ass?

I started swing my rapier around finally noticing a crowd around me huh, When that happen?

"That's enough can't you see your crowding her she can't answer all your questions at once." A Stiif looking Lady said she was pretty. but she looked like the Angel Earl's fiance. Must be her mother.

She motioned we to come over, I hesitated was she mad that I beat her daughter.

"I do believe that you need some food after a compation like that, come I'll treat you." I was slightly startled that she would do such a thing.

Hey if I get to spend some time with Senor cutie then I fine with it.

I changed into my black and midnight blue gown, I smiled 'Least I picked a cute dress for today.'

We arrived at a steak house of Elizabeth's (Annoyence) choice saying something about Ciel being to thin.

He wasn't thin, more lean than thin did this girl know nothing of a growing boy?

Than again I have 3 brothers, had a fiance, and know over 10 guys that I've seen go through puberty.

"I am Marchioness Frances Middleford, this is my daughter Elizabeth you beat her in the competion." the stiff lady began

"I'm Gale Spreckles, my father told me much about you Marchioness." I replyed looking in her eyes like I do with everyone, when speaking.

"That's an odd name for a young lady." The Earl spoke, I liked his voice not as deep and rough as the men I knew.

I turned and smiled at him not wanting him to think I was offened, because in truth i knew my nickname was strange.

"Its is a nickname my full name is a hassle so my family just uses Gale."

When our food arrived I had a pleasent conversation with the Earl and the Marchioness about England and Germany.

Sebastian, the Earl's butler even said a thing here and there.

When I asked his name and recieved Sebastian Michealis I laughed saying I knew two people, one that had the name Sebatian the other last name Michealis.

And they were both dark haired butlers, with a thing for cats and cake.

Ciel seem to find some humor in it as well then the annoyance -probably seeing how well I was getting along with the earl- deicied to open her squeky trap.

"Gale! Your so pretty why don't you wear something cute~!" Elizabeth's voice squeaked out, refering to my dark blue and black dress.

I raised her eyebrow "Define cute Lady Elizabeth."

'I think my outfit is cute!'

"You know pink, orange, bows, butterflies, and ribbons." she said thinking of her version of adorable.

'Gag me with a knife i hate most of thoughs ribbons are fine though, where does this child live? La-La land?'

"Lady Elizabeth your version of cute and mine are on opposite scales. What I am wearing now I find as you put it cute. I have no need for bows anymore I'm 12 already it's time to put such childness of bows and butterflies behind." I stated with a slight poison, I didn't mean for it to slip out it just had.

"How does your fiance think of you not being cute." Elizabeth challenged. 'Bitch!'

"MY fiance died a year ago. Even so, he did not mind the fact I grew up, not stay in a childish fantasy were a woman could not be strong." I glared at this fru fru.

"The man is supposed to protect the woman." haha like people did that any more!

"Where I am from as long as there one willing to fight no one cares." I felt like taking this girl to the ground and beating her up but A. Across table B. They'd wouldn't pay for my meal and C. I could be sent back to my fathers.

"You said you last name is Spreckles, is your family one of the knights of Germany?" Sebastian questioned seeing as we were ready to jump at each other's throat.

"Yes, my father is part of the german knights."

"Why are you in england?" Marchioness asked.

"My mother and father had divorced when I was ten, Mother is re-marrying someone here in England, I am here to live with her."

"Why not live with your Father?"

I paused for a moment, 'I cannot insult Father. Could set Britan on bad terms with Germany.'

"My Father is better off without me, besides my mother's new husband makes me laugh more."

I smiled thinking of my mother's goofey new fiance.

"I thank you for the dinner but I must be off any darker and I would feel un-comterable walking home." I bowed and lleft seeing she Marchioness just payed the bill.

I felt hapy knowing I was able to spend some time with an Angel Earl and a Demon Butler.

Earl Phantomhive looked innocent beatuiful, like how Bassy-chan told me angels looked like.

His butler Sinfully good, again like Bassy-Chan told me deamons looked like.

One week later~~~~~

"Undertaker are you in?" I heard Angel Earl's voice from the back I deicied to hide behind the corner to her his voice.

"Hehehe~ welcome little earl~" Papa married Mama three days ago they were getting ready to go on honeymoon. I liked calling him Papa his a good Father.

"I need some information on-" before Angel Earl could finish Papa covered his mouth.

"Shhhh~ my wife and child don't know about it yet~" Most be talking about the Underworld.

"Papa! Where did you put the needles- hey your that Phantomhive boy." I walked around the corner, I need to know were the new needled for the bodies where anyway.

"Gale? why are you here?" Ciel seemed so shocked that I was here. I wanted to laugh but held it down.

"Ehhh? The question is why are you here? This is my new home my mama married the Undertaker."

"I'm here because um-" awww he looks so cornered and adorable, well time to spill the beans.

"Ohh here for information on the recent killings?"

"EHHH?! You know/knew?" the Undertaker and the Earl said. Of course what better place to find information about the dead then the one who 'pretties tham up.'

"Papa you're not as quite as you think." I left with that.

Over time I saw him come for information.

Once in a while we would go out for some food.

He dark persona stole my heart.

One day I knew he would be gone and when the day came true.

I guess I have to wait and find out won't I?


	3. Her Dad

Ciel's heart skipped several beats when he saw Grell holding his chainsaw, ready to strike down Gale.

This wasn't suppose to happen!

They were on a walk, through the park she wasn't suppose to die.

Gale turned around and saw the weapon stop an inch from her nose.

She glared at the Shinigami.

"Grell, get that thing out of my face."

"It's not in your face, it's in my hand."

"Get what's in your hand out of my face!" With that she kicked Grell.

In the the crotch.

Grell is a man, no matter what he wants to believe.

He went down, hard.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to tell you *gasp* that your father's name is on the to die list." Grell gasped out trying make the pain subside.

"And?" was all Gale could say, and she sounded irrated.

"Miss. Gale, your father is going to die. Do u wish to call or telagram him." Sebastian said.

"Nope!" Gale said grabbing Ciel's hand walking to the ice cream shop.

"Gale Your father is going to be gone tommorrow your postive you don't wish to tell him anything?" Ciel said causing her to stop.

"My Father ... Isn't...Everyone dies, it's the circle of life. He may die, but he will be re-incarneted." Gale looked at Ciel.

Her eyes held so many emotions, Pain, Anger, Haterd, Love, Angst and Happiness.

"Only if you sure, your postive you don't want to say goodbye?" Ciel tried one more time.

He Didn't have this option like Gale had.

If he could he'd say goodbye to his Father, he didn't want Gale to throw away a chance to say Goodbye.

"I'm sure, come on let's get some chocolate ice cream!" She said

They contuined walking to the store.

Never once did Ciel metion that she was holding his hand.

Never once did Gale let go, till it was time to go home of course.

####

At the Ice Cream Store.

"How do you know Grell?" Ciel questioned.

"Who's my step-father?"

". . .Touche."

* * *

Because of the reviews I recieved and a promise to a friend I'm turning this into a drabble/oneshot series of CielxGale.

Minzyu8 's word was chainsaw.

Reviews get their own chapters.


	4. His UnInvited Guest

Gale and Ciel had a play date of sorts.

Ciel completed his lessons and work, by Sunday.

So Gale and him may relax in each others company.

Gale helped her Papa load the coffin into his carriage, before she took a sit next to him as, he drove her to The Phantomhive manor.

When Gale arrived, she and Ciel had brunch

then Sebastian was shocked at Gale.

She and Ciel were dancing, and laughing.

Sebastian never seen the young master so Happy.

Then one thing ruined their day,

the one they had to wait a full two weeks for.

It wasn't so much a thing but a being.

an un-invited Guest

The being was Lady Elizabeth.

"Ciel~~!" The blonde bimbo was heard throughout the house.

Ciel and I quickly pulled away from the Waltz I was teaching him.

"CIEL!" She screamed running to the room, tackling the poor boy.

"Lady Elizabeth, I believe you're choking him." I said plainly seeing poor Ciel turning blue.

"Miss Gale! Why are you here?" Elizabeth was in front of my face asking the question.

"I was visiting Lord Phantomhive." I said blandly looking at the disgrace of a girl.

"Well, to be frank you visited him so you may leave now." Was this bitch trying to kick me out?

Of MY friends house?! Bitch I'll take you to the ground!

"ELIZABETH!" I turned to Ciel, the bitch did so seeing as she was, called not I.

Dear God he look pissed.

"Apologize to Lady Spreckels this instant!"

"But Ciel there's no reason for her to be here-"

"SILENCE! She is my guest, I invited over. You will apologize!"

"I am sorry Lady Spreckles." Elizabeth curtsied low for me.

"It's nothing." I waved her off.

For the rest of the day Elizabeth was there.

I went out of my way to know to let her know she was un-wanted.

"Ciel, why is she here." Elizabeth 'whispered' to Ciel at dinner.

Ciel rolled his eyes, " Gale, I was wondering when is your birthday?"

Elizabeth seem to finally get the idea she was the un-wanted one, not me.

" October 13, Ciel. Sebastian, this is a wonderful meal! Did you make it?"

"Yes my Lady. I, thank you for the compliment."

"Pish posh! When work is done wonderfully it should be recognised."

"Thank you, My lady."

"Ciel your birthday is December 14 correct? You have to tell me a present you'd like."

"I cann-"

"Ciel doesn't celebrate his birthday. Your gift would be wasted."

Well it was nice while it lasted, but the tramp just had to speak up.

"And? Your birthday is another year you survived on this horrid planet. I'd like to give him a present for living, giving me the chance to meet him."

"He-"

"Elizabeth, isn't it time for you to leave." Ciel had his head down, I couldn't see his face.

"Bu-"

"Sebastian, prepare a carriage. Have Tanaka take Lady Elizabeth home."

Ciel was finally sending the un-wanted guest home.

"Yes, My Lord."

She left not long after that.

"Lady Spreckles?"

"Yes, Lord Phantomhive?"

The next thing I knew was Ciel.

He was hugging me, WHAT IS THIS?!

"Thank you, you are a great friend."

I hugged him back till he let go. It was only an hour before sunset.

"Ciel, shall I finish teaching you that Waltz?"

We danced and played games, until Papa came and picked me up.

They say unrequited love is the worse.

I've been told its better to love then loss than to never have loved at all.

I say unrequited love isn't painful.

Loving and losing isn't bad.

I have My love's friendship, a small form of love.

Loving and losing, can you lose what you never truly had?

Tell me my love, would you love me as well if you knew?

Would you love me the way that I love you,

Lord Ciel Phantomhive,

My Angel Earl?

* * *

Hope this satisfies you, Puppet String.


	5. Her Rain Dance

_Life's not about waiting for the storm to pass it's about learning to dance in the rain._

Gale remembered her grandmother saying that quote often.

She also remembered that her Papa had a dangerous job.

That's why as she stood in front of her house on fire, next to her Papa and Mama.

Her first thought was, ' Well... fuck. Guess I can stay at Angel Earl's for a bit.'

Her mother call up said Earl asking if Gale could stay there.

Papa and Mama were going to the Scotland yard then a hotel room.

Sebastian drove up in front of the burned down shop,

Ciel walked out of the carriage, concern was evident in his eye.

"Are you okay?" Ciel asked quickly, grabbing my shoulders, and looking me over.

"I'm fine, but I need a place to stay." Gale blinked at him.

"Very well you and your family may stay at my manor with me."

"Actually Little Earl, me and Elizabeth have to report this, then we're getting a hotel room~~" Undertaker said.

"I understand, but why doesn't Gale come with you? Not that I mind having her over."

"Well Earl Phantomhi-" Gale cut her mother off.

"Mama and Papa wanna have sex as loud as they want, without worrying about me hearing." Gale said blandly.

Her mother and the Undertaker brusted out laughing.

"Y-You are sooooo my daughter!" Lady Elizabeth said hugging her daughter.

"Lady Gale, would you mind saying goodbye? I'd like to return to the manor before nightfall." Sebastian commented.

"BYE MAMA BYE PAPA! HAVE FUN FUCKING!" Gale ran into the carriage after that.

"I'm sorry about your house, burning down." I said to Gale while Sebastian drove us home.

"It's fine. No one was hurt besides the already dead bodies. Besides, I get to spend time with you." Gale Smiled at me.

"I guess that's true, hopeful Elizabeth won't pop up again." I glared out the window. ' She ruins everything.'

"Well, if she does do I have permission to hurt her?" Gale said looking at me.

"You can throw her out of the house." I smirked at my Lady Grey.

"Ciel~~~ Can we sleep in the same room?" Gale asked looking like a Cheshire cat.

"W-WHAT?! We can't it's improper!" I was shocked

' I don't think I could keep my hands off you anyway.'

"It would be a sleepover. We have them all the time in my country!" Lady Grey said with a smile.

"But-"

"Only Sebastian, you and Me would know."

I couldn't sleep in the same room as her it would be improper.

Though her house was just burned down.

"Come on Ciel~ I'm _tramatized _my house just burn down someone wants my family dead~!"

"Well, seeing as you obviously _tramatized _you should be with someone tonight."

The smirks had never left our faces during this conversation.

"Goodnight Sebastian!" Gale said from the bed.

"Goodnight Sebastian." I said from her side, on the bed.

"Goodnight, My Lord and Lady." Sebastian bowed and left the room.

"Thank you Ciel~" Gale said lying down next to me.

"Your welcome *yawn* My Lady Grey." I realized what I just said

'No what if she finds out I love her! She'll leave me! She can't ever leave me...'

"*yawn* you really are an *yawn* Angel Earl. Night my Angel." With that she fell asleep.

The morning Sebastian found them

Ciel had his arm around her waist hold her as close as possible

with his head on her chest.

Gale had her arms around his torso pulling him close to her.

The night Gale's house burned down

She took a opportunity to stay with her Angel Earl.

Gale danced in the rain pulling Ciel long to dance with her.

As The Lady Grey and Angel Earl danced

the Demon butler was waiting for one to slip making the other fall.

* * *

Okay to make this processes go slightly faster those who review leave a word or phrase of you choice for YOUR GalexCiel chapter.

For example: Puppet string - uninvited guest

KosmicKhaos - _Lifes not about waiting for the storm to pass it's about learning to dance in the rain._

Minzyn8 - Chainsaw.

Hope you liked your chapter Kosmic Khaos.


	6. His Letter

_Elizabeth... _

_Lizzy, I adore you. Ever since we were little you have been my dearest friend. You have always been my Sun._  
_But Lizzy, it's not me you shine your bright smiles on. That boy you love died a long time ago with his parents. I am only his shadow and I find your presence painfully blinding._  
_You say that you want me to be happy, but all the things you claim to do for me are what you enjoy. _  
_You know I have no interest in childish things and yet you insist on them. _  
_A few tastefully cute decorations may be nice, but you take it to far and refuse to hear a word of disagreement._  
_If I don't cater to your constant demands you cry._  
_Dearest Lizzy, you are like a beloved little sister to me._  
_Trying to pretend otherwise only makes me suffer and you deserve a husband that loves you, not one that pretends to._  
_You are the sun and I the shadow._  
_You do not belong in darkness and that is where a life with me will take you._  
_You are too bright for me Lizzy. You belong with the day. That is where you will find your true happiness._  
_I have decided to end our betrothal._  
_As a shadow, it is only with the calm of night that I can find a gentle moon to bring me joy._

_Lizzy, you burn so bright that one day you'd burn me away. _  
_I cannot marry you. I am sorry._

_Earl Ciel Phantomhive._

"Ciel? Are you okay?" I asked him on one of our outings.

Angel Earl had to get a new cane and I wanted to come with to see how far the construction was going.

It was halfway through the processes and Papa was still apologizing to customers about there .. 'products.'

"I'm perfectly fine why do you ask?" The Earl said back to me.

"Well, you seem I don't know... lighter I should say?" I was puzzled by his sudden change of aura.

Yes aura most people I know knew what I meant by that.

The air around seem lighter.

"I cancelled my engagement with my fiance." Ciel said taking another bite of steak.

"W-what? Why? I thought you couldn't cancel that arrangement." I was shocked.

And Very please if I was a cat I'd be purring.

"I could never find a ... reason you could say. I have found one, so I cancelled an arrangement I didn't even want."

"Do I get to know the reason or you going to keep it a secrete?" I was curious.

' Blonde bimbo doesn't have a reason to come over anymore! DATTABOYO!'

"Hmmm I would be pleased if I could keep it between myself and Sebastian."

"Very well. Reminds me, Sebastian when's your birthday?"

"June 13th, my lady."

"You aren't going to give me a lecture about how secretes between friends is wrong?" Earl Phantomhive eyed me.

"Nope! Everyone has secretes. Even best friends keep secretes it, things they ashamed of or embarrassed about."

' Doesn't mean I won't try to figure it out though love~'

"I knew the was a reason I liked you." Ciel paid and we left for the manor.

"Ciel~ I thought it was my irresistable charm~" I laughed as I sit across from him and Sebastian in the carriage. Tanaka was driving

"Hmm that's for me to know and you to find out." The earl smirked at me.

I went into serious mood, I have an Important question to ask.

"Earl Phantomhive I have a serious question for you."

"Yes, Lady Spreckles?"

"May I sleep with you tonight."

That moment Ciel face turned into a tomato

and Sebastian turned away trying not to laugh.

"WILL YOU STOP ASKING THAT?!"

I laughed a laugh that only Papa could rival.

Well Ladies it looks like Earl Phantomhive is of free game now,

as long as you have a title

you may try to stake you claim but

you must remember

The Earl is **mine** and

_**I will never let him go**_.

* * *

Well... LIZZY AND CIEL IS NO MORE!

Im pleased.

oh and the letter was written by Paxloria it was her quote it was to prefect so I just left it as is.

I hope you liked the chapter, my robin ;)


	7. Her Death

_"Gale? Sebastian?" Ciel call out in his dark room._

_He began walking trying to find his precious people._

_"Gale? Sebastian? Anyone?" He walked down the hall to the kitchen._

_There he saw Bard with his hands chopped of and head dangling from the ceiling de-attached from his body._

_"BARD!?" Ciel ran away from the scene._

_'Where is everyone?'_

_"MEYRIN! FINNY! GALE! SEBASTIAN!" He tried calling but no one came._

_He ran to the foyer Meyrin had her body full of holes._

_"Noo!" Ciel ran to the gardens hoping to get away from the mess._

_"FINNY?!"_

_ Finny was dangling from the tree_

_ with his arms and legs ripped out of there sockets on the floor beneath him._

_"GALLE! SEEBASTIANN!" Ciel ran into the forest._

_"S-sebastian?!" Sebastian had a sword sticking out of his chest his body was bloody from the looks of a struggle._

_"Sebastian get up! The floor isn't a comfortable place to sleep is it?" Ciel tried shaking awake the demon._

_Sebastian didn't stir._

_"GALE! GALE WHERE ARE YOU!" Ciel began to panic. _

_Running through the forest trying to find his beloved._

_"No no NO!" Ciel froze seeing her body._

_She had her organs ripped from her body, her legs clawed at._

_Her dress was ripped blood leaking from her legs evidence some took her by force._

_"No No No!" Ciel hovered over her body cradling it close to him._

_"Not you. No NO NOOO!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I awoke with a start. No one was in the my room.

"SEBASTIAN! GALE!" I screamed terrified.

I heard foot steps coming from the hallway both Gale and Sebastian brusted into my room.

"CIEL! Are you alright was someone here?!" Gale asked running to my bedside.

I hugged her close to me.

'She's alive. No one hurt her. She's alive'

"Young master?" Sebsatian asked after surveying the room, finding no one there.

"Your alive...Your both alive." I said hugging Gale closer to me.

"Ciel? Did you have a nightmare?" Gale asked trying to pull away from me.

"NO! Your not allowed to leave!"

"Ciel?"

"You two are not allowed to leave my side. You two are not allowed to leave me behind. You two can never betray me!"

Gale hugged me closer to her.

"Shhh! Its alright. We will never leave you. We will never leave you behind. We will never betray you!" Gale kissed my forehead.

"Never leave." My grip tighten on her small body.

"Shhhh! Ciel, we need sleep. Remember we're going to the festival tomorrow? Sleep, I'll be here with you."

Gale lied down next to me never realising her grip on me.

"You'll stay?"

"Yes, I'll stay."

"Sebastian, you stay as well." I commanded from my place on Gale's chest.

"Yes, My lord."

Sebastian took a seat in the chair by the bed.

The candles went out.

Gale was staying at the house, because her house was yet to be fixed.

She was staying, until it was.

"I'm here. So is Sebastian, now go to sleep everything will be alright."

She would comfort me.

She would stay by my side.

My Lady Grey will run to me if it was rain, sleek or shine.

My Lady Grey would never betray me.

My Lady Grey was_** mine**_.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

This was an entertaining chapter for me to type up.

Ps. I would assume Sebastian is close to Ciel, even though he will die by his hand, he knows Ciel's dirty little secretes.


	8. His Blade

Blades.

Blades of different make and model,

Gale grew up knowing the blades but forbidden to touch them.

She knew why when she won the fencing competition.

The one where she meet the Angel Earl.

Holding a blade was a second nature to her.

Her father was afraid of what she might be able to do.

With good reason, when Gale realized everything about her life was more than a sick lie.

Gale wanted nothing more to shove a blade through her father's head.

Gale hated her father, the girl hated since she was five.

Driving the cool blade hearing the crunch of bone,

She dreamed of it since she was seven.

But at the moment she held a blade in her.

Gale faced the figure before she sliced his head from the shoulders.

She repeated this cycle till she was drenched in blood.

The mansion was under attack.

Someone was trying to kill Her Angel Earl.

Gale picked up that blade with no remorse.

Humming a tune her mother taught her when she was Nine.

They dubbed it Twisted Nerve,

Gale began whistling before making her way down the hallway to clean herself off.

Gale couldn't possible appear to Her Earl in such a state.

Her voice then rang with a haunted tune.

"I'll never let you go

You can run if it pleases you

but your mine so where you run I'm never far behind.

I Kill on your command

I'll comfort you if you say the word

I'll be your everything

But You are forbidden to leave me

You can never leave me, even for the slightest moment.

If you do

The next time you see me.

I'll be in a pretty, pretty coffin..."

* * *

THIS WAS A BRIBE!

But it was fun making it.

For the request I have, the chapter is written but im waiting for the right point in the story to put it out.


	9. Her Being

Ciel was finding it hard to be near Gale.

He was starting to go through his ... _awkward stage_.

She set his body a flame with so much a glance.

He wanted nothing more than to lock her away from society.

Ciel was pretty sure she wouldn't mind to bad.

She was a hit at parties, but hated them.

He nearly ripped Viscount Druitt's head of when he called her his Dove.

Sebastian grip on the young master was the only thing holding him back.

Gale laughed at the Viscount's Face.

"Dear, I'm **not** a dove, I'm more like a Wolf."

with that, her powerful strides made her way to Ciel.

I calmed down when she was in arms reach of me.

Looping her arm with mine we walked away from the bird obsessed fool.

"A wolf?" I questioned my secrete love.

"I protect the pack and I will Mate for life."

I smirked an leaned to her ear,

"More like a wolf by day, Vixen through the night?" my voice sounded strange.

"C-ciel?" She looked at me with the cutest blush on her face.

"You are to never leave my side even for your mate. Do you Understand?"

I gave no room for arguement,

"Yes, My King." She curisied before standing up.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder's

Yes Wolf fits you perfectly,

But you seem like a vixen to me,

And it should only be to me.

Your _My _Vixen, _My_ wolf.

Your _My_ Love, _My Lady Grey_.

_Your** Mine**_.

Not even heaven or hell will stand in my way.

When I claim you as **mine**.

* * *

Okay this was not my best and frankly I find this chapter awarkard.

Vixen is a fox Ciel is double terming.

Ciel is 13

Gale 12 so they both are entering puberty.

MORE AWKARDNESS! XD


	10. His Unknown Poison

Ciel...

where have you gone?

You left?

I swore to never leave you now your gone.

Where?

I asked Bard,

he said you're at a party

Finny said,

Your visiting your parents grave.

Meyrin told me,

You went shopping.

Tanaka commented,

ho ho ho

Really no help the blasted chibi!

Ciel...

Did you know my father abounded me at home?

For weeks, before someone found me?

The reason I never said good-bye, was that doubt he left in me.

I was only 5 Ciel.

Now at every turn I think there lying to me.

I'm un-wanted.

I'm Un-nesseary.

You left now the poison is coming back.

since I was five an innocent child I felt that poison.

The poison of doubt lingering.

Did I make you leave?

Are you trying to get rid of me?

The Servants are going to leave when I'm asleep aren't they?

All of this was lies wasn't it?!

"Gale?" I heard you say.

I barely heard it, it seemed to distant like a fading memory.

You walked into my dark room.

"Gale?"

I was in the tub,

"GALE?!"

I see the red drop in the water, I think I cut myself again.

"No! **YOUR NOT ALOUD TO LEAVE ME**!"

Everything went black.

When I awoke I saw you in the chair next to me.

Your eye was closed.

"Ci-ciel?"

"Gale!" Your beautiful eye flew open.

"Gale! You promised not to leave me! Why did you do that?! I thought you were gone!"

"I-i thought you left me. I thought everyone wanted me dead, so I gave up."

"Don't you ever do that! I don't know what to do if you left me."

You looked at me angry because I tried to leave you.

You crawled into bed next to me and pulled me close.

If only I could say what I feel.

How...

I never want to leave you.

If you did leave without me, saying you wanted me gone.

I would take my own life

Because I wouldn't be able to go on without you.

You are my world.

You are my heaven

You are my hell

You are my everything

So please .. never leave me behind.

The doubt will grow as I do.

One day I could cause the end of me.

* * *

I hope that it meet your standards Minzyn8 the other one you requested ;)

Yea... another awkard chapter to me...


	11. Her Roses

She tried to leave

_She tried to leave_

She's forbidden from leaving

She'll be by my side forever.

She's **_mine_**

No One will touch her

No one will have her

I'll lock her up, yes

I can keep her in my attic,

she can look at the gardens from there.

"CIEL~!"

I turned and faced out the window.

Below I saw My Lady Grey, waving at me with a roses in her hand.

"COME HAVE LUNCH WITH US!"

Finny was behind her smiling up at me.

"ALRIGHT!"

I walked down the steps to My love.

I couldn't lock her in the attic,

she'd lose her spirit.

But I can take her with me.

Sebastian will protect us both

Yes, She'll never leave my side again.

Well, maybe for baths.

Maybe...

"*sigh* Why can't I just tell her?" I said to myself at the bottom of the stairs.

"Tell who what, my lord?" I jumped and turned to Sebastian who was behind me.

"You Know damn well who and what!"

"Might I suggest just simply telling her? Maybe after dinner?"

"I can't do that. I shouldn't tell her, I'm in the Dark and she's-"

"In the grey, She has one foot in both planes, my Lord. Not only is she a better Queen, then Lady Elizabeth. She listens to your commands, far better than her as well."

"Would she really give the little light she had for me?"

"My Lord, She just tried to kill herself because she thought you no longer wanted her. If you asked her to bring you the world I'm sure she'd find a way."

"Sebastian, this is an order, Protect her as you protect me."

"Even if she finds another." Sebastian questioned.

"Their's no need for another, not when they disappear after trying to court what is mine."

"Yes, My lord."

"Ciel! Come on! I'm starving!" Gale ran over to me with a bouquet of roses in each hand.

On had dark red, white and yellow roses mixed in it the other had Yellow and Pink.

"Ciel, I picked these for you! And Here Sebastian, is yours." She gave me the red, white, yellow combo and Sebastian the other.

"Thank you, My Lady. I shouldn't receive such a lovely gift from someone as yourself."

"Non-sense you're as important to me as my Best friend! Well actual, more of an Uncle really, but all along the same line."

"Non the less I thank you whole heartedly."

"Why the different colors?" I asked.

"Red means passion, white purity, yellow happiness, and if I recall correctly pink means friendship!"

She picked the flowers with us in mind.

She was to good for me.

and yet I didn't find it in me to let her go.

Gale would be the one thing I live on for.

She would never be harmed

I will never loss my Lady Grey

Not like my parents

I will lock her away if it ment keeping her safe.

I couldn't lose her not to a friend

Not to a man

Not to anyone.

* * *

Okay I realized some stuff I left out in the last chapter.

Ciel was on a Trail for the Queen in London.

He had been gone for two days, He left early as to not awake Gale, he told the Meyrin to make sure Gale was safe and that he was in town he'd be back within 74 hours.

Meyrin had forgotten by the time Gale a risen and Gale just so happens to be very un stable when she alone.

Hence the reason why she always ask to sleep with Ciel.

She also is very forgetful, she forgot Ciel's other job because of lack of activity.

P.s. They've been sharing a room since the attempt and Ciel forbid anyone from mentioning it.

unless it's to make a point like Sebsatian does.


	12. Their Brewing Storm

Gale's mother called to tell her that the house was done with the reconstruction.

Elizabeth saw the look in Ciel and Gale's eyes when they were with each other.

She young love adorable, never did she think that the two would obsessive over the other in silence.

Now Elizabeth had lived good 29 years, she had many children in that short time Gale being the youngest.

Gale was the smartest and mentally stronger then her sons.

But Gale also was paranoid,

to the extreme.

Elizabeth thought taking her away from her brothers father and stepmother it would calm down.

It did till she fell for the little Lord.

Elizabeth also saw how Ciel would hardly leave her side when they visited.

She knew of the suicide attempt.

Elizabeth gave her daughter a very long talking to over the phone.

So Elizabeth and her new husband, Undertaker agreed on one thing.

Gale shouldn't leave Ciel's side.

EVER.

so she let her stay at the manor with the Little Earl, she was safe.

for the moment.

Gale's mother knew many things on top of the children's emotions.

She knew she was pregnant, That the Undertaker loved messing with bodies.

That Ciel and Gale would never gain weight no matter how much sweets they ate.

Elizabeth also knew that Gale's step-mother, Kathleen, would do something terrible.

She saw the signs when the woman made contact with her husband.

It would leave the Undertaker Very upset.

She knew Hell was going to be brought upon them soon.

Elizabeth only hoped that the children could keep it together.


	13. Her Plea

When Ciel woke up on the day of his birthday, he never excepted the on person he wanted to see gone.

A year had pass since the two had met it each other,

Gale was now 13 and Ciel was turning 14 today.

He saw a note where she would always lay.

_Dear Earl Ciel Phantomhive,_

_..._

_Can one love another from a distance when they themselves never part?_

_On December 20, of last year I meet and feel for you._

_Many would never understand this feeling._

_Especially when I am so young._

_So with this heavy heart I must tell you, I am to marry the Prince of France._

_All I wanted was to stay by your side for as long as I could._

_Volim te,_

_Every minute I spent with you I shall treasure forever._

_My step mother is on her way to take me to my fiance_

_Everyone is shocked how someone like me was able to catch the Prince's heart._

_..._

_I'm sorry I'll never be able to see you again,_

_Gale Spreckels._

Ciel's scream priced the sky.

Sebastian stopped the other servants from going to the room.

He was told ahead of time by Gale's mother.

They already went over a strategy to get Gale back into Ciel's arms.

Wither people knew it or not,

Gale Relaxed Ciel and made him more pleasant to be around.

Sebastian made his way to the young master's room,

he knocked but only heard the sobs coming from the young boy.

Sebastian never been in love before,

Who would love a demon?

But Sebastian has lost friends,

So he took the pain and multiplied it by a 1,000

then again by five seeing as his bocchan lost many close people.

Sebastian would wait till he calmed down or tomorrow,

which ever came first.

Then he'd tell The earl how they can retrieve their lost Lady grey.

The demon butler frowned

He'd never except a thrid player,

He excepted on of the two to fall making the other burn.

Sebastian only hoped that there Lady Grey,

would still be among the living when they found her.

* * *

volim te means I love you in croatlan .. according to google anyway.


	14. His Path

I thought from the room on the boat the whor- I mean my step-mother put me in.

"Well, Fuck."

Hopefully Ciel got my message within the message.

He has to because that was a bunch of random crap,

Half love letter and half something else.

If he doesn't come by the time of the wedding,

I'm killing myself.

Or running away, nah I'll just kill myself.

I mean if he didn't come, who would?

"Achoooo!"

Someone must be thinking of me.

I really hope Angel Earl comes and saves me.

Maybe I should just jump off the boat?

Nah water's to cold.

Hmmm, how to die, how to die.

Poison? Where could I get some?

Hanging? To painful.

Wrists? Someone would find plus no pointy objects.

Well, shit.

I'll just wait than once on land day after the wedding

I will poison myself!

I need help.

Or Angel Earl which ever is easiest..

Angel earl

light of my way,

even though you believe,

your are as dark as the night.

I pray you save me from this dreaded day.

From myself,

if there is a way.

Come take me away from this path.

So I can follow you down yours,

at your side,

My Angel Earl.

* * *

. . . This chapter seems like Bullshit to me.

Just sayin. Might fix it later...


	15. Their Love

**Her brown was curled and sent like waves down her back,**

_He was running to the inner sector of the palace._

**Her orange eyes were striking and intense.**

_His butler was disabling the guards._

**She wore a white gown and looked like glass doll.**

_She couldn't marry him._

**She walked down the aisle looking, numb.**

_She didn't love the man on the alter_

**Her eyes held one emotion, absolute Hate.**

_He could see the people._

**She loved the man she would die for.**

_A little more and he could hold her once again._

**She remembered that wanting to die only hurts.**

_A little more and she'll know she's his._

_He arrived at a dreading moment._

"I do."

_No don't say yes._

**"I don't" **

**His sigh was loud.**

_She turned and smiled at him._

**"I love Earl Ciel Phantomhive and refuse to marry you."**

The prince smiled and thanked her.

He too, loved another.

**He grasped the paper in his hand.**

_He no longer needed it._

_She walked away from the alter._

**He grasped her hand.**

**_They pulled each other in for a kiss._**

**_Clapping was heard around them._**

_Her lips were soft._

**His lips were chapped.**

_She tasted like sugar, her mouth was sweet_.

**He tasted like kiwis, he tasted tart but as they pulled away he tasted sweet.**

The butler smiled at the couple.

_He felt happy that his Grey Lady was again His._

**The Angel Earl was hers once again, it brought a smile on her face.**

As the made an escape they couldn't stop smiling.

They were in love with someone they thought that never love them.

As long as they had each other they could fight anything.

What they need to survive was found in the other.

Sure they were young, but the mistakes they make they'll make together.

All they had is and will be each other.


	16. Her Hand flashback

Ciel was a wreck without Gale.

Sebastian felt bad for his young master,

The warmth Gale brought Ciel made his soul better.

Plus, she un-knowingly took down one of the most powerful men in England.

Sebastian had all the pieces in place,

They were sampling waiting for his command.

Ciel had refused to eat, and he wasn't listening to reason.

He just kept the note in his hand.

When Elizabeth came by he simply told her to leave.

The company was working only because Tanaka was doing the work.

Ciel growing thinner and paler by the day, Gale's wedding was also fast approaching.

Sebastian was still wondering why this was happening, she was thirteen for Christ sake.

It's possible that she was getting married so young and not to him that Ciel was having a breakdown.

A person such as Ciel couldn't possibly lose his love.

It makes him insane, Sebastian heard the young master muttering about kidnap and attics.

"Young Master, I have a plan to break the wedding."

Ciel's ears twitched, "How?"

"All you have to do is sign here." Sebastian held a document in front of Ciel.

Taking the pen and signing without reading was something the young master never did.

Angel Earl really needed his Lady Grey to function correctly.

"You are now betrothed to Miss Spreckles."

"How? She's already marrying the Prince."

"Simple, her birth mother signed it along with her."

Ciel's eyes widen, looking up question clear on his face.

"Birth mothers have a bit more power. It also happens to be that her mother is a professional forger."

"Is that enough?"

"Having the queen's stamp might make people take it a bit more than a breakable engagement."

"How-"

"Young master, you have done so much for the queen. I'm positive that she'll sign and stamp the document."

Ciel wanted to cry, again.

His heart was stolen right from under his nose.

By a Lady of Grey, she became his.

She didn't know how much the Earl wanted to lock her away.

He didn't know he had to stolen the very thing she took from him, her heart.

She stood next to him as his friend.

He wanted nothing more then to have her as his wife.

Now, she was.

She had shown him something he thought he lost in that month.

His heart.

His heart was her being.

"My Lady Grey, you are mine. I will take you back."

Sebastian smiled his crooked smile.

His young master's fire was back.

To think losing a girl had put it out.

Love was a forgein thing to the demon.

Was love really worth the trouble?


	17. His Void Flashback

Gale could only ponder in her exact words.

"How the bloody hell am I marrying? I'm only fucking thirteen you bloody cunt!"

Her Step-mother had made friend with a French political man.

Then, somehow convinced him that marrying thirteen year old girl to the 25-year-old prince was a good idea.

Gale repeatedly thought of suicide till a letter came for her.

By Strange man with lovely red eyes, he wore a priest outfit.

_My Lady Grey,_

_You were a remarkable friend and I thank you for the times we shared._

_Lately, it's been quite without your voice filling the manor._

_Obviously, you are no longer here to fill the void you left._

_Voids, they seem to be popping up more often than not since you appeared the disappeared._

_Everyone wishes you luck on your chance engagement._

_Winter has come and gone; I can't help but miss seeing you in your beloved winter clothes._

_Everything moves on from a loss but yours is harder than anything else._

_We will always welcome you and your future family here at the manor._

_I can only hope the gardens aren't tarnished when you arrive._

_Lizzy's been trying to come over; she does seem more annoying as of late._

_Lords of all ages have been asking for her hand._

_Sebastian seems a bit down without his 'daughter' around to help him with chores._

_Although he tries to pretend, your absence makes even him feel a bit down._

_Violins are your favorite instrument; I have become better at playing it._

_Every note and string reminds me of your voice, I don't even know why it does._

_You also loved the piano; Sebastian has begun to teach me how to play._

_Our pet bunny has grown quite a bit, you remember him right? I bought him for your birthday._

_Unë të dua me çdo gjë në të qenit tim_

_-Angel Earl._

Gale lived day in and day out hoping Ciel would save her.

Sebastian was able to send a message saying he'll be at the wedding but not in time.

Her was beating fast for lovely Angel Earl, he'd found a way to help her.

My love,

I don't care how long it takes you,

How long I must wait,

As long as you appear to me,

I will cherish the moment we have with each other,

Before we must sadly part,

Maybe in the netherworld we will meet again….

* * *

Google as told me that:

_Unë të dua me çdo gjë në të qenit tim_

means

_I love you with everything in my being_


	18. Her Dark Lord

I loved Music.

I could never get enough of the beautiful sounds of instruments.

Ciel like it when I create a random tune, and play it for him.

I would always laugh when I later find him singing the nameless tune.

Music ran through my bloodline,

It's how my mother met my father.

Ciel smirked more often and began humming the tune when we were on trips.

I was happy to know my love for music made him happier as well.

I loved music, and I loved fencing.

I loved animals and I loved my mother and her little family.

I loved many things, nothing more than my lovely Angel Earl.

_My Darling Dark Lord, He loved Sweets and Tea,_

_He tasted sweet and many people found him Bitter,_

_And Lady Grey loved him,_

_She fell so hopelessly and she didn't care,_

_My Darling Dark Lord, loved chess and winning,_

_He had his moves planned out, so he could never fall._

_My Darling Dark Lord, The Lady Grey loves you with every fiber of her being._

_You're as beautiful as the moon, and as smart as a raven._

_My Darling Dark Lord, You have suffered much in you short life._

_The Lady Grey wishes nothing more than to help prevent more pain._

_My Darling Dark Lord, The Lady Grey is a weapon waiting for your command._

_My Darling Dark Lord, The Lady Grey will stay by your side for all eternity,_

_My Darling Dark Lord, Your Lovely Lady Grey will never let you leave._


	19. His Lady Grey

Music.

Gale loved Music and she thrived in it.

As long as it had strings she knew how to play.

I loved listening to her play the violin or piano.

They were her to favorite instruments.

My Lady Grey played them for me, and I would play for her.

Her music had a haunted tune to it.

I loved the way even if it was a happy song it had that sound in it.

"Ciel? What are you doing?" You asked from the chair by the window.

"Wondering how long we must wait before I make you mine."

You laughed your laugh; I won't lie and say it's like chimes or silver bells.

It wasn't it was loud and boarding obnoxious, like the Undertaker's.

You always compared it to a witch crackle, I would I agree that it did sound like it a tad.

But your laugh fits you.

Your loud, and love to be surround by a form of noise.

It was just you, you were like music.

Music was loud, some more than others.

_My lovely Lady Grey, loved the piano and Violin._

_She was loud like music._

_And she loved a Dark Lord._

_As long as he had your love, he was pleased._

_My Lovely Lady Grey, loved animals and cooking._

_She looked as fragile as a bird, but was a cruel as the wondering tiger._

_She loved a Dark Lord,_

_My Lovely Lady Grey, Why did you love The Dark Lord?_

_The Dark Lord could not have you; The Dark Lord should let you go._

_The Dark Lord knows should let you have a happy family in the light._

_The Dark Lord keeps you here for his selfish desire of having some light._

_My Lovely Lady grey, your Dark Lord will never let you leave._


	20. Her Book

_Dear Book,_

_A lot has happen since I last wrote in you._

_I am engaged to marry Ciel on his eighteenth birthday; so he may have a happy memory._

_Mama gave birth to a beautiful baby girl!_

_Blue eyes and sliver hair, she's lively._

_I gave her my bunny; it was lonely._

_Ciel gets testy if I spend too much time with anything other than him._

_I stopped thinking of suicide._

_Sebastian has forbidden Ciel and I from sharing a bed._

_You see it all happen one day,_

_I had awaken in the morning per usual by Sebastian awaking Ciel._

_When I felt something weird in the sheets so I pulled them back,_

_Ciel had a wet dream and it was everywhere._

_He turned so red I thought he would faint._

_Sebastian stripped the bed and said until Ciel over came this phase we could not sleep in the bed._

_Good thing too,_

_The next day I started,_

_Ciel freaked because he busted in my room and I happen to be wearing white._

_He thought I was injured and Meyrin kicked him out._

_Quite funny if you ask me._

_I have to return to Germany to handle some family trouble._

_Ciel isn't to pleased but I told him it shouldn't last to long._

_I wish he could follow, but the Queen has been calling to often to hope for a short break._

_The Queen certainly has changed within the last few months, I have gain doubt in her._

_I wish Ciel would stop reading over my shoulder and mumbling about her righteousness._

_Signed,_

_Gale_

I closed my journal and faced my beloved, shaking my head at his rant to himself.

"Ciel calm down, I leave in a few days I wish to remember you in a good mood."

Ciel glared saying, "You shouldn't need to leave, I do not trust that letter."

"It's from my brother."

"Or A spy!"

"Or from my brother."

"Or from an Assassin!"

"Or from my brother.."

"Or from a Hitman!"

"or from my brother."

"I have made my decision! You are not going." Ciel turned around in his chair which he took a seat in while we talked.

"Ciel, love, I am going. Besides I'll write." I walked and faced the little earl.

His blue eyes stared into my orange with sorrow, agony and love.

I kissed his forehead, "I should not take long, besides you'll now know how I feel like when I wait for you to return."

"You better not take long or I am sending Sebastian over to fetch you." Ciel threatened with his own kiss upon my lips.

"It will take as much time as it needs, I will speed the process up for you though." My lips returned to his as I sat on his lap.

Our lips parted for a moment, though were still touching, My Love spoke once more,"You better." He crashed his lips upon mine with a posesiveness I too had for him. My arms wrapped around his neck as his slipped around my hips, gripping tightly. Are lips moved as one, though it was clumsy and awkward is still had the passion and love as we did for each other.

I opened my eyes a tad to see Sebastian looking at his watch, wanting to start Ciel's lessons.

I ended our kiss, pulling away was harder when he wanted to follow.

"Love, it's time for your lessons." I whispered my voice slightly husky.

Ciel whined for multiple reasons I jumped of his lap laughing.

"I'm sorry Sebastian. I hope I did not but you behind." I gave him an apologetic look.

"Not at all, you finished right on time, My Lady." I laughed some more before I exited the room with a goodbye wave.

* * *

Um that was the first I did of any type of romantic/sexual content, so... pointers I guess. No flames though.

Gale's 14

and Ciel's 15


	21. His Anger

As time passed when Gale left Ciel felt lost but he contuined to walk on. His life was fine, until he met a boy named Alois Trancy, the little shit did something that he couldn't undo.

Alois Trancy had in the end tuned them both into demons, how it happened Ciel couldn't remember, but he did recall Sebastian punching him when he awoke.

That hurt.

Now face a greater problem, Gale, she was do to return any day now and a year and a half has past since he last saw her.

Now he was stuck in his sixteen year old body, how could his love possibly want a demon as a husband.

Ciel throw a vase at Tracny's head. It successfully smashed on his head.

"OW! Ciel what was that for?!" The blond boy cried at the younger.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ciel was angry and he wanted to take it out on the elder, so he tackled him and proceed to punch him.

"YOUNG MASTER!" Sebastian grabbed Ciel by the under arm pits and lifted him off and away from Alois.

"IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! SHE SHOULD HAVE A HUMAN NOT A MONSTER!" Ciel Screamed fighting Sebastian, but it failed.

"If she rejects you I can have you all to myself~" Alois teased the boy, not knowing who Gale was or what she does to Ciel's mental state.

"YOU BASTARD! MY LADY GREY WILL REJECT MY ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU TURNED ME INTO A FILTHY DEMON SHE WOULD NEVER BE WITH ME NOW! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Ciel bellowed at the top of he's lungs, which was loud enough to hear from outside.

"C-ciel?" A voice that was all too familiar and all to loved called from behind him.

Sebastian realised he's master and took a few steps back.

Ciel slowly tuned to the girl- no woman standing behind him.

"G-gale?" Ciel body was light on fire as soon as he laid eyes on her.

She reached 5'4 compared to his 5'6 and technically he would still grow untill his 21 first birthday then his demon powers would fully set in.

Her hair reached her hips, her very curvy very pounced hips, her bust too was on the medium large side of things.

Gale's face lost most of her baby fat, high cheek bones straight nose, plumped lips.

Yes he's Inner demon was calling and demanding to take her as a mate.

Gale's eyes widen as she saw ciel's eyes change from their lovely blue to a haunting pink.

A blonde boy stepped around Ciel and hugged her.

"Oh aren't you a seductress in the making! I'm Alois, Alois Trancy!"

The boy spun her around, she felt her skin crawl, he touch was less than appreciated.

"You would make a fine wife of my house~" Alois contuined Gale's eye turned cold she opened her mouth to retort but Alois was already thrown across the room.

Ciel was seething, HOw dare he?! HOW DARE HE! first he turned Ciel into a demon. Then he touches HIS MATE. The He talks of marrying her! Gale is HIS!

"Don't you dare touch her. SHE is MINE, and only MINE." Ciel voice was low and a promise of murder was in the tone.

Gale was scared, but oddly enough she loved this side of Ciel. It sent shivers down her spine and she wished he talk more.

Ohh that tone was doing a number on the girl.

Ciel's maturing body didn't help any either.

He was tall and strong, he's face became more than pleasing to the eyes. He was the perfect combination of he's parents.

His once soft hands now where rough and slightly callused, she long for him to hold with the hands in his arms.

She wanted more than anything to hop up and on his obviouse har-

"Gale stop zoning!" Gale was taken from la-la land by her closet friend, Zelda Myers, daughter and heir of the Myers weaponry in Germany.

She turned to the dark-haired beauty wh in turn gave her ' stopit-I-can-smell-it-look.'

To which Gale grinned and swayed her hips a little, adding a wink for effect.

The obsessive duo had grown in their own ways away from one another.

And by god did they want nothing more to stay forever confined to a bedroom.

One was human and the other a demon.

The Demon was afraid of rejection

The human of abondment

But with the aroma in the room, to which they knew what was true

Those two would never part if they had a say

So one was a Demon

And the other a Human

It's ony a matter of time before

The one demon became two.

* * *

Sorry haven't been creative lately, plus i was distracted by Cry and Pewdie oh and having to vist my father.

Was this any good, Ps. Every demon belongs to a group aka seven deadly sins tell me who do you think is who?

Sebastian Gale Ciel Alois and if you wanna take a random guess Zelda.

ohh Zelda's name came from legend of Zelda and mike myers. kinda random if you ask me.


	22. That Butler, Tension

The tension was thick in the room.

Sebastian was trying really hard not to laugh.

Lady Grey wanted to jump her Dark Lord and Vise versa.

Alois wanted attention, he obviously didn't smell the aroma in the air.

Now there was another addition to the house hold, Sebastian's own Warrior Queen.

Yes, Zelda in fact was Sebastian's destined mate, that made him excited.

It didn't go unnoticed by Lady Grey or the Warrior Queen.

It has been two months since her return and Zelda's first meeting.

Each day Lady Grey made the Warrior Queen dress more and more. . . Alluring.

Each passing day she gave hints and reacted to his.

Each passing day, Alois and the Dark Lord were in a brawl over Lady Grey.

Hannah Sighed at them and looked to the window longingly.

She missed her Claude.

At the moment Lady Grey and the Dark lord were dancing a tad closer.

And by a Tad meaning they are almost fused together as one.

It was only a atter of time

before everyone wold hear the pit pat of feet

and The Lady Grey was to change.

With mating season so close

ANy moment someone would snap and

A festival of sorts would begin.

* * *

. . . Hey I really need to read the An note i posted last chapter about the lemon. I know 2 people want it.

Should I have Claude come back?

Or new oc?

plus should it be mey rin x bard, mey rin x finny, bard x fiinny or mey rin x bard x finny


	23. His Rain

**Okay leaning to the lemon, some people want claude to reutrn, though i need more intel. answer the following plz!**

**Should I have Claude come back?**

**Or new oc?**

**plus should it be mey rin x bard, mey rin x finny, bard x fiinny or mey rin x bard x finny?**

**Oh and gonna stop the story here an contuine it in a nother, still trying to thinking of a name.**

**what else. Oh Should Sebastian and Zelda get there own little story poem drabble thingy?**

**oh im going to assume they had no idea how rain was created back then.**

* * *

Rain poured down in england,

Rain, was something strange to Gale.

Was it clouds tears?

Or maybe Angels cry for all the horridness in their world.

Gale watched the rain fall from the heavens.

Heaven is where most of her family awaits, Ciel's too.

Something was strange with Ciel since her return she noticed it more.

He's eye seemed to change color quite often.

but the blue would return before she could place the color.

It sent shivers down her spin.

Ciel changed while she was away, she had too.

Gale played with the tips of her long brown hair.

Was falling for Ciel a mistake?

No, she loved her dark lord.

Is she uncertain of marrying him?

No, not even nervous.

Does he still love her?

Gale had no idea.

She loved him still with all her being.

Though he as of late seem to avoid her.

Did she do something?

Did she upset him some how?

Maybe she wasn't pretty enough to be his?

Did she grow up uglier then he excepted?

Gale's relaxed face began to frown.

Maybe she should let him pick another?

'No, He _Is_ **Mine**.'

She sat and ponder her being and what her love was.

Did her Dark Lord even love her any more?

Maybe he wanted someone else?

No she'd never let that happen.

He was her, and she was his.


	24. Their Ash-Grey

Okay this is the official last chapter of Her grey.

I'll put out a sequel Their Cobblestone Path

Still debating on Zelda and Sebastian's own story.

And who the servants end up with.

Read The Bottom Authoress note please!

* * *

Ciel couldn't be n the same room with her, She soul smelled to tempting, along with her body.

He was frustrated, he longed for his love.

Hell! He longed for her the minute she boarded the ship to Germany.

He gripped he's chest, he's heart ached.

His love was hurt from he's absence.

Ignoring every part of him that wanted to eat her.

He stomped to where she sat gazing out the window.

"Gale." He called make her sweet porcelain face turn to him.

"Yes, Ciel?" Her voice called to him, making his chest tighten.

Ciel motioned for her to come to him.

Gale's shoes clicked on the floor as she walked to him.

As soon as she was in front of him, he grabbed her and embraced her.

Gale wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into the crook of he's neck.

Her scent and touch flooded he's senses.

Mouth watering, and warm.

That is what made Gale so tempting.

He placed a kiss in her hair.

"I love you." He's voice was nothing but a whisper.

"I know." Her muffled voice followed.

"I changed." His voice was filled with grief

"I know." Her's was small and sweet.

"I want you to stay with me." His voice filled with longing.

"I know." Her's was clear as she move to look at his face.

"Will you?" His voice holding a slight hope

"Of course." Her smile was sweet and loving.

"Why?" His eye soften,

"I love you." She kissed his lips once more.

She placed a sweet and innocent kiss, but the meaning behind it was clear.

If she coud help it she would never leave.

'As if I'd let her.' Ciel smiled into the kiss, his grip on her tightened.

* * *

Okay later today I'll put a playlist out for Ciel and Gale.

Listening to bands I never heard of, for them.

This is the end of their Child and Teen years.

Now is Young adult and Adult years to come.

I'll try to have that story up by the end of the day. which for me is like midnight.

Did you like the ending?


	25. Their Playlist

**Gale** - Avril Lavigne - I Love You

Colbie Caillat - Falling for you

Green Day - Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Superchick - Stand in the Rain

Taylor Swift - You Belong with Me

**Ciel**- Maybe next summer -You're Mine

Colbie Caillat - Brighter Than the Sun

Skillet - Your Better than Drugs

Linkin Park - Somewhere I belong

Three Days Grace - World So Cold

**Both**- Hellogoodbye - here in your arms

Goo Goo Dolls - Iris

Taylor Swift - Mine

Cascade- Everytime We Touch

ATC - I'm in Heaven When You Kiss Me


End file.
